You're Still Here
by destiny-KW
Summary: April first is a special day...not only is it Watanuki, Syaoran, and Sakura's birthday, but it's also the day Watanuki comes back. watanukiXhimawari


You're Still Here

You're Still Here

K-chan: Oi dumbass. I don't own xxxHolic, CLAMP does.  
Watanuki: YOU SOUND TOO MUCH LIKE THAT BASTARD DOUMEKI!!  
K-chan: whatever. anyway, this is my first xxxHolic fic, so don't flame….that's my policy, BTW. flames are a waste of time for you and me.

On a rainy morning, a woman kneeled by a tombstone. It was April 1st. The woman appeared to be in her mid forties, with curly black hair a little past her shoulders. the tombstone read, "Watanuki Kimihiro".

_Flashback:  
"WATANUKI!!" a man in his late twenties fell from the second story window of an office building. a girl_ _with waist long black hair and another man ran down stairs. both were in their late twenties as well. when they got to where the man had fallen, an older lady was already there. she had long, straight midnight-black hair. "Yuuko-san?" the girl said in disbelief. "how did you-" "his last moment is near, Himawari," Yuuko said._

the woman began to dig near the grave and planted a few yellow flowers.

_Flashback:  
"is it because of Tanpopo's death?" the second man asked. "maybe Doumeki," Yuuko replied. "but you were there, so it must have been fated," "it's all because of me," Himawari sobbed. Watanuki was lying on the floor, his clothes drenched with blood and his back full of scars. "don't….say that…" Watanuki said weakly._

_shocked, Himawari looked at Watanuki. "but it is true," she whispered. "it's because of the bad luck I give to people," "don't be so hard on yourself Kunogi," Doumeki said. "we all have to move on eventually," Yuuko stated quietly. "yeah…" the black Mokona said. it reached out to hug Himawari. the kudakitsune did the same. "thanks you guys,"_

_a few hours later…_

"_I'm surprised he's still with us," Yuuko muttered. ""that idiot won't stop until the end," Doumeki commented. Doumeki sighed. in the other room, Himawari cried. "what about Hana and Akatsuki?! don't go, please!! Hana's only 3, and Akatsuki's only 1!! if you go, the children won't remember you…." tears streamed down her cheeks. Watanuki slowly began to close his eyes. "no!!" Yuuko and Doumeki went into Watanuki's room. _

"_I'm …sorry….Himawari….." Watanuki said softly. "I love you.." "I love you too…" Himawari held back a sob. ""see you in the next world," Yuuko said. "bye," Mokona whispered. "you're such an idiot," Doumeki muttered. Watanuki grinned and murmured, "I know," _

"are you there Watanuki?" the woman asked. **Yes,** a voice replied. she grinned. "you're still here…that's good," **Isn't this what Yuuko-san planned? so we could always be with each other forever Himawari? **a solitary tear escaped her eye. "Kunogi." Himawari turned around. "Doumeki…" he had some buttercups with him. (A/N: buttercups kind of mean being immature….something along the lines of that…)

"hey idiot," Doumeki muttered. **Excuse me?** **Are you saying something? **"I'm not saying 'something', I'm saying, 'hey idiot'," Doumeki smirked. **WAH! Damn you Doumeki!! **"you guys, stop fighting," Himawari laughed lightly. two hands materialized from the ground. Himawari gripped one of them, while Doumeki deliberately yanked on one of the fingers. **What the hell was that for? **"just for old time's sake," Doumeki said in a smug tone. the hand hit Doumeki's hand. **And that, was payback. **

_Flashback:  
on the first april first since Watanuki died, Himawari visited his grave. "happy birthday," she whispered. __**Thank you Himawari.**__ she gasped. "Watanuki?" she asked in disbelief. __**The one and only, **__his hand materialized in front of the grave. Himawari slowly reached toward it. to her amazement, it was solid. so Doumeki's 'preservant' theory was true. a ghost of a smile crept across her face. _

"oh yeah, the kids back from the university for spring break," Himawari said. **How are their grades? **"almost at the top of their class!!" Himawari replied proudly. "they'll be coming in a few hours." "oi, how's life there?" Doumeki inquired. **The usual….. **Doumeki began to plant the buttercups he brought.

as soon as he was finished, he stood up. "I have to go back to the temple….see you next year idiot….see you around Kunogi," "bye!" **Later, Doumeki..** "I'm glad you're still here," Himawari whispered, rubbing Watanuki's hand. **I am too. **

Whaddya think? is it great, good, ok, or horrible? just don't flame,. ok? I think I'm gonna make another xxxHolic fic later…..R&R!!

-K-chan


End file.
